warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mintkit (ShC)
Cause of Death I thought that Brightflower's second litter was killed by Brokenstar, not a fox. That was the story in the Original Arc, at least. Should this be added as trivia? 21:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) It should be, I remember him admitting to it somewhere, I have Into the Wild if we need a page number. I wonder why they changed it? I forgot about that untill I saw your post. 23:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) They're also called by different names and it never actually says Brightflower was the apprentices' mother. We have no proof whatsoever that these were the same kits. Besides, both Volepaw and Mosspaw are mentioned in YS and are in fact killed, albeit indirectly, by Brokenstar. I think it's safe to say that these Mintkit and Marigoldkit are not the ones in Into the Wild. 02:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "There was nothing I could do. When their mother came to see them, Brokenstar was with me. He said that he had found me standing over their dead bodies." —Yellowfang about Brightflower's kits Into the Wild, page 249 "And Brightflower's kits? Did they deserve to die too?" —Yellowfang to Brokenstar Into the Wild, page 261 Seems pretty clear to me which kits Yellowfang was referring to. Yellowfang wouldn't throw such an accusatory statement at Brokenstar unless they were also the kits she'd referred to before that when she told Firepaw about being accused of killing kits that Brokenstar had killed during training right before she was exiled. The events line up. Kits die, Yellowfang is exiled. Except in the original arc, it's Brokenstar that kills them during training and he brings them to Yellowfang and accuses her there, and in this story they're killed by a fox and Yellowfang is the one that finds them. We state directly in Brightflower's article that her kits are killed during a training session with Brokenstar because it's stated in the first book that that's what happened. I'' think it's safe to say that Marigoldkit and Mintkit ''are the same kits mentioned in Into the Wild. It's not an assumption, it's backed by the books, and we have no evidence to contradict it aside from inconsistencies in their causes of death. But then again, it was Cherith who wrote this book, and she's pretty famous for her inconsistencies. 19:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) And they aren't named at all in the first book, Loon. And it is stated directly that Brightflower is their mother. I think you're thinking of something else. The two kits that Brokenstar accuses Yellowfang of killing aren't named in Into the Wild, Volepaw and Mosspaw aren't mentioned in Into the Wild at all and in SotC it isn't said that Yellowfang was accused of killing them. 19:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It is an assumption, unless one of the Erins' say it's true, or unless it's directly(Meaning their names and/or pelt colors) stated in the books. The Erins could have made a mistake, and got the cause of death confused. I think it should go into their trivia, but a fox should be their cause of death. 20:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) That's why I proposed that, Duck. 16:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (Shelly, logged out) Death? In Into the Wild, Yellowfang asked Brokenstar if Brightflower's kits deserved to die. He responded by saying something, but that was clear he killed them. Should it be changed? I'll find the quote and post it if you need it. Absol1991 (talk) 13:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret says otherwise. Because Mintkit and Marigoldkit weren't named in Into the Wild, it would be an assumption to say that it's them, honestly. I think this discussion should be brought up with PC, since it's an inconsistency and which death we list is kinda confusing. One book says one thing, and another says something totally different...but do we even have solid proof they're the same kits mention in the first book?